


Pond Life

by hollyblue2



Series: Writing Challenge Entries [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (of course), 5+1 Things, Five And One, Fluff, Growing Up, High School, Homophobic Language, M/M, Nature, University, cuteness, happy endings, ponds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Five times Dean and Castiel don't quite get to kiss and the one time they do.





	Pond Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written (somewhat belatedly due to lack of internet) for the Fandom Writing Challenge on Tumblr. My prompt was 'Kiss'.

> **ONE – eight years old**

Castiel had moved into the blue house across the road four years ago and they’d become fast friends ever since. It was after a time when Dean needed all the friends he could get. Dean didn’t talk to Castiel for months after meeting Castiel but eventually with a lot of help and encouragement from his dad, Dean began to say hello.

They spent all their time together after that and if people thought it was weird, they didn’t care.

One of their friends had asked why they didn’t have a girlfriend, but they had each other – what would they need a girlfriend for? Girls were gross and they had cooties! Plus, everyone’s girlfriends last the best part of a day before they were ditched.

Dean met Cas down by the pond behind Castiel’s house like they always did after school. Dean liked that they were still short enough that their toes didn’t get wet when they sat on the edge of the jetty. They weren’t supposed to be on the jetty in case one of them fell in, but Dean could swim a whole fifty meters unaided so he deemed that good enough.

“Hey, Cas!”

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel turned and he smiled as Dean sat down beside him. But his smile soon turned and Dean frowned.

“What’s the matter, Cas?” Dean asked, nudging Castiel’s elbow with his own.

“Do you think it’s nice to kiss someone?” Castiel asked.

“I dunno. Sammy’s kisses are all wet and gooey. It’s gross!”

“My dad gave me these pictures of my mommy.” Castiel explained sullenly. He handed three pictures over to Dean who flicked through them. One of them was from just last year with Castiel and his mom together at the beach.

“Is this the one you’re on about?” Dean asked, holding up the photo of Cas’ parents kissing as a very young Castiel grinned at the camera.

“Uh huh... do you think it’s nice?”

“My dad says boys should kiss the girls he likes... like your mommy and dad.”

“You can kiss boys you like too!” Cas exclaimed.

“You can?”

Dean handed back the photos and Cas returned them to the small backpack he’d taken with him.

“We should try it,” Cas said.

“Okay, you’re my best friend, Cas, so that works, right?”

“Uh huh.” They turned to face each other, awkwardly wondering how this even worked and if, perhaps, something magical would happen. It always did in the fairy tales they were told.

Just as they got themselves sorted their names were hollered by Cas’ dad. He came closer and took each of them by the hand, taking them away from the edge of the pond.

“I’ve told you boys several times to keep away from the edge of the pond. Castiel – you cannot swim okay.”

“I can!” Dean piped up helpfully.

“Dean... it doesn’t work like that. Yes, you can swim, but you couldn’t get Castiel out of the water. Both me and your dad have told you this. I think it’s best you go home and explain what’s happened.”

Both the boys sighed quietly and Dean kicked the dirt before heading back to his house, only stopping once to turn around and wave goodbye to Cas.

 

> **TWO – sixteen years old**

Castiel was sat on the couch across from Dean after school. It was mid-winter and far too cold to stay at the pond. Dean was looking forward to when it did freeze.

“You want some food Cas?”

“It’s not long until dinner, I’ll wait.” Castiel replied scribbling more notes down in his notebook for his homework. Dean watched as his brow furrowed and his lips drew into a straight line. It was cute.

“Not even pie?” Dean enticed. Castiel looked up and gave Dean and incredulous look. “Not even... me?” Dean smirked and Castiel blushed.

Dean slowly removed Castiel’s homework from his lap and edged closer.

“I suppose, since I am your boyfriend and all, that I could give you a kiss...” Castiel whispered.

“I like that idea.” Dean smiled a little before getting even closer, he could feel Cas’ hot breath on his face and see all the sparks of lightning in his eyes.

The front door opened and a twelve years old Sam came crashing through followed by their dad. Dean and Cas pulled apart quicker than they could blink, Castiel grabbing his notebook and Dean picking up his drink.

“Dean! We’re home! Dad got us pizza for – oh! Hey, Cas!” Sam cheered as he bounded into the lounge.

“Hello, Sam.” Castiel replied, pretending to finish off his homework.

Sam and John headed for the kitchen leaving Dean and Cas on the couch.

“Does he know?” Castiel asked quietly.

Dean looked at his lap as he shook his head solemnly.

 

> **THREE – eighteen years old**

Dean waited by his locker for Castiel. Three weeks until their senior prom, three weeks until they could leave this high school and move on to better things. It hadn’t been easy for either of them but Castiel especially.

He grinned as he saw Castiel coming down the hallway, his blue sweater and scruffy jeans. Castiel couldn't care less about what he wore so he’d wear whatever was comfortable and Dean had bought him a sweater for Christmas ever since they’d got together.

Dean was going to ask Castiel to go to senior prom with him – granted, being his boyfriend, he was the obvious choice but he’d always wanted to ask him.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel smiled and nudged his shoulder against Dean’s.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean suddenly came over more nervous than he expected and gave Cas a wobbly smile.

“What’s the matter, Dean? You’re looking a bit... off...” Cas informed him.

“Cas... you stole... um...” Dean took a deep breath, asking his boyfriend of over two years to prom shouldn’t be this hard.

Castiel looked at him with so much adoration and patience, Dean wasn’t sure he even wanted to continue his cheesy pick up line. Shaking himself out of his reverie, Dean settled himself.

“Cas – you stole my heart like the rebels stole the plans to the Death Star. Will you go to Senior Prom with me?”

“Dean! You ridiculous idiot!” He exclaimed with a chuckle. “Of course I’ll go to prom with you.”

Castiel leaned in to pull Dean into a hug and plant a kiss on his lips.

“Hey! Faggots!” someone yelled from the other end of the hallway with a laugh. Dean pulled away from Castiel but his boyfriend held onto his hand. “Ugh, look at you two... fucking gross pieces of shit!” He jeered. Alistair got closer to them both and Dean instinctively put himself in front of Cas. Cas could hold his own any day but Dean would rather take the hit than let Cas take it.

Alistair shoved him hard and Dean slammed into the lockers behind him, narrowly missing Cas.

“Dean!” He heard Cas yell. Dean pushed off the lockers and tackled Alistair to the floor. He punched him in the face and broke his nose. Blood poured from Alistair’s nose, staining his face grotesquely.

“You don’t ever fucking talk to my boyfriend like that again, you asshole!” Dean shouted. Hands wrapped around Dean’s arms as Cas tried to pull him off.

“Let him go, he’s not worth it. Dean, stop!” clambering off Alistair, Dean stood up tall and glared at the boy still on the floor. He turned to face his concerned boyfriend. “Are you okay?” Castiel asked softly. Dean breathed heavily, adrenaline leeching from his system. Neither of them realised Alistair had got back up.

Alistair’s hand was around Dean’s throat in moments, shoved up against the lockers. He was choking and Dean’s face was going red.

“Get off him!” Castiel punched Alistair in the side but he didn’t budge. He was about to send a kick to his knee when several teachers rounded the corner and went straight to separate the boys.

“Stop!” one of the teachers yelled. Alistair instantly let go and went to make a run for it but Castiel nonchalantly stuck out his leg and sent him sprawling.

“Assbutt.” He grumbled under his breath before going to Dean who was slumped against the lockers. He was conscious and it sounded like he was trying to hack up his lungs and simultaneously drag in every ounce of air.

Alistair was quickly sent to the principal’s office and Castiel took Dean to the nurse. He held on tighter than necessary to Dean’s arm but he needed to.

Part way there, Dean turned to Castiel. His voice was hoarse and tender as he spoke, “how’s that for a promposal?” the corner of Dean’s lips twisted upwards but Castiel just rolled his eyes at him and led him to the nurse’s room.

 

> **FOUR – Twenty one years old**

Castiel was back at University which sucked balls in Dean’s opinion. His evenings were much lonelier coming home from the garage when Cas wasn’t there to talk to. Sure, he talked to him over Skype most days of the week but it just wasn’t the same.

Dean still visited their pond most evenings even if just to breathe in the fresh air and surround himself in everything that reminded him of Castiel.

After work, on a specific day in November Dean sat, legs dangled over the side of the jetty and watched as the rain made constant ripples over the water’s surface. His t-shirt was soaked through but there was still a little warmth in the air from the day. He wanted somewhere with air, his house was stifling – his dad was drunk and his brother wasn’t talking to him.

Lost in thought, Dean jumped when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

**Cas** | 19:37pm | Do you want to Skype tonight? Hope you’re okay. I know today is hard for you. I wish I could be there. Love you.

Dean let a small smile grace his face even though happiness was the last thing he was feeling on the anniversary of his mother’s death.

**Dean** | 19:39pm | sure. Give me 20. I’m just at our pond.

**Cas** | 19:40pm | will you take a picture? I miss it. Miss you too.

Dean takes a photo of the rain hitting the surface, and gets the trees from the other side of the pond in the shot too. It’s a good picture and had he not had last year’s picture of he and Cas by the pond he would have changed it.

**Dean** | miss you too. Speak to you soon. I’ll head back and get changed. It’s raining but it’s beautiful Cas.

Dean stood, shivering violently as his shirt stuck to his back. With one last look at the lake, Dean left and headed back through the woods and over the road to his solemn house. 

He didn’t shout when he entered the house, just bypassed the living room with a quick glance at the couch where his father had passed out. There was barely any whiskey left in the bottle he knew was full before. He sighed sadly and headed up the stairs to his bedroom where he’s have some semblance of privacy with Cas.

Sam’s bedroom was quiet and Dean knew he’d be drowning himself in schoolwork with his headphones on louder than that was healthy but Dean left him to it. Sam wasn’t going to talk to him anyway.

Closing his door and switching on his laptop, Dean changed his clothes before sitting on the bed with his pillows stacked behind him. He crossed his legs and rubbed a hand over his face.

He dialled Cas on Skype and waited for him to answer.

When Cas’ face popped up, relief washed over him. It was good to see him even if it wasn’t in person.

“Hey Cas,” Dean greeted, forcing himself to smile.

“Hello, Dean. How are you?” the camera was not great quality and glitched when Cas moved and spoke.

“I’ve been better. Dad’s drunk. Sam’s locked himself in his room and me... I just want to talk to you.” Dean admitted. He watched Cas’ face turn to concern and forced another smile onto his face. He could feel the deep ache in his chest and the pricks of pain behind his eyes and in his throat. He could really do with Cas being here right next to him.

“Dean... you’re okay. Talk to me. Tell me what you and Charlie did last weekend? You went on a bar crawl for Garth’s birthday right?” Castiel was trying his best to distract him and Dean was thankful for that. He huffed a laugh as he remembered Garth downing several shots one after the other and slamming he last glass down on the bar top with a big grin.

“Yeah... yeah... Garth got drunk. I mean very, _very_ drunk. He was stumbling all over the place. Me and Benny carried him home in the end.” Dean explains.

“Did you get drunk too?” Castiel asked.

“Oh yeah. I wasn’t as bad as Garth but sober Benny made sure I got home still. Fucking teased me about tucking me in and a goodnight kiss and calling himself Cas, the asshole.”

At that Castiel laughed. He and Benny were good friends and Castiel could imagine the conversation perfectly.

“You don’t sound so great in his southern accent.” Dean smiled and winked at Cas before yawning. All the tension he had been feeling had drained him of his energy.

“You should rest, Dean. Go and watch that cowboy film you like and go to bed.”

“Which one? I like ‘em all.”

“now who’s being an ass...” Castiel shook his head, chuckling.

“Alright,” Dean yawned again. “I’ll speak to you tomorrow. Hopefully it’ll be better. I love you.”

“Love you too, Dean.” Castiel bent forward towards the camera and kissed it with an audible sound before sitting back and smiling.

“It’s not as good as the real thing.” Dean said before leaning forward and kissing screen-Cas.

“I’ll be home in a few weeks.”

“See ya, Cas.”

“goodbye, Dean.” Castiel disconnected and the deep ache returned.

**Dean** | 21:19 | thank you x

Dean sniffed before taking a deep breath and pulling himself off his bed. He changed into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and put a western on just like Cas had suggested. It didn’t take long to fall asleep.

 

> **FIVE – Twenty three years old**

Spring time was the best time to be at the pond. Giant daisies and flowering trees surrounded them as they sat on a picnic blanket. It was just about warm enough to be sat out without a jacket and Dean laid back on the blanket.

Castiel’s cold hand was tucked under Dean’s shirt, thumb stroking away soothingly. They relished these times together. Both with full time jobs that never completely matched up, times like these were precious. Mid-afternoon on a random Tuesday in April.

“We should take another photo of us by the pond while we remember.” Castiel said quietly, voice rumbling on Dean’s chest.

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled, half dozing. Birds chirped from the trees and there were rustles of smaller animals in the bushes.

Taking a photo was something they did every year. Castiel’s father had started the tradition, capturing them both at eight years old with beyond cheesy smiles, backs to the lake on the sunniest day in May. Every year since then, they’d taken a photo – except for when they were seventeen and had fallen out over something or other and refused to speak to each other for months until both of their dads metaphorically bashed their heads together and ordered them to make up.

Castiel tapped Dean on the chest and startled him out of his doze. “C’mon, Dean... let’s do it.”

“And by _it_ you mean...” Dean quirked his brow and grinned.

“Get your mind out of the fucking gutter and get over here you single minded ass!” Cas teased.

Dean laughed loudly as he took his phone from his back pocket and made his way to the end of the jetty where Castiel was already stood trying to tame his forever wild hair.

“Your hair is fine, Princess,” Dean joked, he wrapped an arm around Castiel and turned them so their backs were to the pond, feet daringly close to the edge.

They were close, chest to chest, toe to toe, faces mere inches apart.

“I love you, you know that?” Dean said next to Castiel’s ear like he didn’t want anyone else to hear despite no one being around.

Castiel nodded and looked into the camera. Just as Dean pressed the button to take several photos, Castiel moved into kiss Dean. Castiel stepped back to reach Dean’s lips on his tip toes and lost his footing.

Castiel yelled out as he was sent into the pond, arms sprawling having let go of Dean.

“Cas!” Dean yelled. There was an almighty splash and several birds from the trees startled and flew away. Castiel had disappeared beneath the reeds and lilies. Dean got down on his front and put his hands into the water, it was deceptively deep and Castiel had never been a good swimmer.

“Cas!” Dean felt Castiel’s hand in the water and pulled him up. With adrenaline fuelled strength, Castiel was out of the water and coughing and spluttering on the jetty.

“Dean?”

“Cas, you’re okay. Oh man, C’mon...” Dean leant down and pulled Cas up to sitting before slinging his arm around his boyfriends shoulders and hoisting him up. Castiel was wet and, despite the April sun, was shivering violently.

“Dean...”

“I’m taking you back to your house, buddy. C’mon,” the pace was excruciatingly slow as they hobbled back through the woods to get to Castiel’s house. The back door was unlocked and Dean dragged Castiel in. “Alright, get them clothes off.”

To Dean’s surprise, Castiel gave him the most incredulous look making Dean chuckles and start giving him a hand with his sodden t-shirt.

With Cas down to his boxers, Dean grabbed a towel from the laundry pile and wrapped it around him, rubbing it against his arms vigorously.

“Thanks, Dean.”

“You need to learn to swim, dumbass. You feel okay?”

“I feel slightly nauseated but I’m good.”

“Alright, drink some water and we’ll get you into a shower. How does a movie and popcorn sound?” Dean suggested.

“That would make me very happy. Will you join me in the shower?” Cas asked.

“Sure thing,”

 

> **ONE – Twenty six years old**

Everything was set. Everything was going to go to plan and Dean Winchester was not going to get nervous whatsoever.

He’d chosen that place because Castiel didn’t like lots of people, so just the two of them by the pond in the early evening was perfect.

Charlie had helped by stringing fairy lights in the drooping trees around the pond and set solar powered lanterns along the jetty.

Dean had laid out their age-old picnic blanket out on the edge of the jetty and filled it with Castiel’s favourites. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and several variations of pie filled the wicker hamper.

At the bottom of the hamper was a bottle of champagne (courtesy of Ellen from her bar) and a very small box.

Dean had posted a note into Castiel’s house (inherited when his father died two years ago) so now all he had to do was wait behind a tree for Castiel to turn up.

From his vantage point he could see most of their trodden down pathway they’d created over the years. Castiel came down the path right on time and the jittery nerves had Dean’s foot tapping against the exposed tree roots.

“Dean? Hello?” Cas sounded confused and rightly so. Dean smirked from behind the tree. He’d let Cas wander for a short while before revealing himself. “Dean? What’s going on? Where are you?” He called out.

Once Castiel had gone past him, he stepped out. “I’m right here, Cas.” He announced, wrapping his arms around Cas from behind.

“What is this? Did I miss something?”

Castiel turned in Dean’s arms and faced him, his blue eyes barely visible in the dark. “You didn’t miss anything. C’mon, I packed a hamper of food.” Taking Castiel’s hand, he tugged him over to the blanket at the end of the jetty. Castiel traced his free hand over the solar powered lanterns and gasped as a bat flew over the lake.

“Open it up, you’ll like what’s inside.” Dean said. He watched intently as Castiel pulled out a plate of peanut butter sandwiches with a grin. He grabbed the plate of mini pizzas and mini cherry pies and a bottle of champagne, chuckling.

“This is a very nice date, Dean. All this food makes me very happy.” A hand lay across Dean’s and Castiel gave him the most adorable smiled the one that hadn’t really changed since they were eight years old.

Dean nearly choked as he said the next few words. “there’s another thing in there too,”

Castiel narrowed his eyes but fished around in the hamper. When his hand hit a small velvet box he stopped. Eyes widened and staring at Dean.

“Dean...”

“Open it...” Dean said softly before Cas could go on. He reshuffled himself so he could get on one knee as soon as Castiel opened the box.

A gasp had Dean looking at Cas and taking the box from his hands.

“Castiel Novak... will you marry me?”

Time stood still for a moment and it felt like forever.

Then Castiel.was kneeling up and wrapping his arms around Dean and pressing sweet kisses to Dean’s lips. It was perfect.

Except; “You didn’t answer my question.” Dean reminded him.

“Yes. Dean, of course I’ll marry you.”


End file.
